1. Field
This invention relates to the protection of medical transducers and, in particular, to the establishment of electrical, over-pressure, and sanitary isolation between transducers and patients.
2. Prior Art
Medical transducers are sensing devices, usually connected to patients by way of a tube referred to as a catheter. One end of the catheter may be attached to or inserted into the patient. The catheter contains a fluid which transmits pressure signals from the patient to the transducer.
A number of problems are present in this type of patient monitoring system. Air bubbles within the fluid diminish the transmission of the pressure signals. The patient may be subject to electrical shock because of a current flowing from the transducer to the patient by way of the fluid in the catheter. Microorganisms may also pass from the transducer to the patient through the catheter fluid.
To overcome these problems, attempts have been made to sanitize the transducer and flush the catheter with a device, such as a syringe. Sensitive transducers were often damaged by the handling required in these operations and by the high pressure produced by the syringe. To prevent electrical shock, reliance was placed on electrically isolating the surface of the transducer; however, an internal short, which might not be readily detected, could result in electrical shock.